Incompleto
by Criisw
Summary: Como continuar inteiro quando uma metade se foi? "Tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido,estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido. Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer, mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto" - Padackles - Jensen POV.


**Capa da fic:** http: / / img52. imageshack . us / img52 / 5507/ incompleto. jpg (tirem os espaços)

**Musica usada: **Incomplete - Backstreet Boys

**Kboing:** http: / / www . kboing . com . br / backstreet - boys / 1- 50269 / # (tirem os espaços)

**Youtube**: http: / / www . youtube . com / watch? v= 5CC98XqkHDI

Jensen e Jared não são meus infelizmente... mais quem sabe um dia? UAHSUSHUASH ok, sonhar não é crime \O/

* * *

><p>Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos<p>

Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino

Sem você em mim não posso encontrar descanso

Aonde vou ninguém pode adivinhar

Acordo às 7 da manhã como todos os dias, sem nenhum motivo para levantar. Lavo o rosto e por um momento paro em frente ao espelho, olhos cansados e vazios, rosto sem expressões, cabelos bagunçados e sem cuidado algum, olhar sem vida.

Não me reconheço.

Visto uma roupa qualquer sem me importar, e antes de sair, como sempre, coloco seu casaco, que mesmo com o passar do tempo ainda tem seu cheiro e saio pela porta para mais uma manha vazia.

Se me perguntar tudo que acabei de fazer, não irei me lembrar, é tudo no automático.

Desde que você se foi Jay, tudo que faço é no automático.

Como todos os dias, passo naquele café que sempre íamos, e saio tomando no caminho. Vejo varias pessoas pela rua, rostos leves, tristes, distantes. Pessoas sorrindo e pessoas desanimadas. Fico pensando em quantos segredos essas pessoas devem guardar dentro de si. Quantos desses sorrisos são verdadeiros? Tantas pessoas em volta, e ainda sim, quantas dessas pessoas não estão se sentindo sozinhas agora?

Eu sempre procuro seu rosto em cada uma delas, mesmo sabendo que de nada vai adiantar! Sim, eu realmente devo ser um bobo, mas é como se de repente você fosse aparecer no meio dessa multidão e me abraçar, daquele jeito que me fazia esquecer o mundo todo, que me fazia sentir protegido.

Não posso encontrar descanso sem você aqui.

Tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido

Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto

Eu sei que prometi continuar, por mim e por você, e sei que você deve estar puto comigo ai em cima, daquele jeito que você sempre ficava quando eu não fazia algo direito, quando eu me machucava de alguma forma, quando eu te deixava preocupado, e então você me dava bronca, e logo depois me abraçava, dizendo como eu era importante, e como se preocupava comigo, para depois me fazer jurar que não ia mais acontecer.

##

–Porra Jensen! Eu quase tive um surto quando ligaram do hospital! Passou todo tipo de coisa pela minha cabeça, Deus! Você ta mesmo bem? - Você dizia olhando em meus olhos sem tirar as mãos do meu rosto, tremia e tinha os olhos lacrimejados.

-Eu to bem Jay, fica calmo, foi só um descuido e...

-Fica calmo? Foi só um descuido? Jensen você quase foi atropelado! Podia ter sido sério caramba! Você podia ter morrido!

-Mas não morri! Jared, para ta legal? Senta aqui e se acalma! Foi apenas um descuido e não vai acontecer de novo ta? Eu desviei antes, só me cortei no braço e levei alguns pontos, já passou ok?

-Não sei o que faria se você morresse Jen, me promete que vai prestar atenção da próxima vez ta? Vai...

- Jay eu vou prestar atenção!

-Não! Só isso não adianta! Você vai parar e olhar a rua três, quatro, cinco vezes antes de atravessar se for preciso! – como sempre exagerado, parecia uma criança assustada, que sempre aumenta tudo, simplesmente adorável. Tive que gargalhar das suas palavras e lembro que isso te deixou mais puto do que já estava, e o bico que fez foi tão grande que pensei que iria atravessar a porta!

- Desculpa, não deu pra evitar, para de exagero Jay, se eu olhar cinco vezes antes de atravessar, não vou atravessar nunca! Vou virar uma estatua plantado na calçada, e olha que seria a estatua mais bonitona com certeza!

-Cala boca! Será que nem nesse momento você deixa de ser palhaço? – você até tentou, mais acabou rindo também!– É você tem razão, seria a estatua mais bonitona, te levaria pra casa e colocaria bem em frente minha cama! - Aquele sorriso que dava sentido aos meus dias! Sinto tanta falta!

-Eu te amo Jenny

E então me abraçou como se nada mais importasse...

##

A diferença é que dessa vez você não pode me dar uma bronca, e o pior, não pode me abraçar.

E você não sabe o quanto isso me mata aos poucos.

Poxa, eu tentei continuar, tentei seguir minha vida, e você sabe que sim, pois é só por esse motivo que ainda estou aqui! faz um ano Jay! Um maldito ano e ainda não consegui nem dar um sorriso verdadeiro! Como posso continuar seguindo normalmente sem você? Depois de ter tido você em minha vida? Nada se compara!

E mesmo que eu reze todos os dias pedindo a Deus pra que me ajude a seguir, eu sei que de nada adianta...

Sem você eu sou incompleto.

Vozes me dizem que eu devo seguir em frente

Mas estou nadando num oceano totalmente só

Amor, meu amor, está escrito em seu rosto

Você ainda pergunta se cometemos um grande erro

Continuo meu caminho até aquela praça que sempre íamos passar o tempo, a praça escondida que íamos para ficar sozinhos, era nosso esconderijo. Aquela praça que guarda tanto segredos nossos. Se as arvores falassem, todos saberiam o quanto daquele ar puro nós gastávamos ofegantes. Se os bancos pudessem falar eles reclamariam de tantas vezes que o molhamos com nosso suor. Se a tranqüilidade desse lugar pudesse criar voz, com certeza nos daria uma bronca por atrapalhá-la com nossas altas gargalhadas, e a grama por todas as pisadas que dávamos quando corríamos e rolávamos por ela entre nossas brincadeiras.

Deus! Esse lugar é realmente nossa maior testemunha!

Cada canto que olho me lembro de você, fecho os olhos e escuto sua voz, dizendo que um dia iríamos voltar aqui, velhos, com dentaduras e bengalas, mas com a alma jovem de dois apaixonados, e com certeza essa praça iria rir de nós e nossa situação! Você realmente era um palhaço Jay! O meu palhaço! Não consigo conter uma risada ao lembrar. Uma risada triste.

A praça parece tão sem vida agora, até parece que lamenta por nós.

Eu sei que você deve estar me vendo agora, sei que não esta feliz me vendo assim. Deve estar pensando que preferia nunca ter me conhecido, ao ter que me ver assim, sofrendo por você agora. Que cometemos um erro, e se não tivéssemos nos envolvido, agora eu estaria feliz... Mas não! Eu prefiro mil vezes sofrer agora, tendo passado ao seu lado os dias mais felizes da minha vida, tendo amado e sido amado por você, do que nunca ter te conhecido!

E talvez você não me perdoe pelo que vou fazer...

Tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido

Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto

Sabe, acho que não vale a pena viver, se não for com você.

Esses dias eu estive pensando, até que ponto a vida vale mais que a morte? E cheguei a conclusão que às vezes é preciso morrer para voltar a viver!

É, eu realmente acho que você não vai gostar do que estou pensando em fazer, mais tente entender Jay, eu preciso de você, eu praticamente não vivo, sou apenas um corpo e você sabe disso! Podemos ficar juntos ai onde está. Sei que esta me esperando, então porque prolongar a chegada?

Meu coração ainda dói, e me sinto incompleto sem você!

Eu não quero prolongar isso

Mas eu não consigo deixá-la

Não quero te fazer encarar este mundo sozinho

Eu quero deixá-la ir

Todo esse tempo, eu não queria que a dor se prolongasse, mas as lembranças sempre estavam aqui para me fazer lembrar, eu não podia deixá-las ir. Não se sinta culpado por não poder estar aqui agora, e me consolar como só você sabia. Você não tem culpa Jay, eu realmente sou um fraco!

Sempre dizíamos que iríamos estar sempre juntos, e eu sei que estamos! Então porque eu sinto que você esta se sentindo tão só quanto eu? Não quero que encare esse mundo sozinho... Não quero encarar esse mundo sozinho!

Eu só quero deixar a dor ir...

Tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido

Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto

Deito na grama e olho o céu por um momento. Parece que ainda estou dormindo, é tudo tão sem sentido. O azul parece tão sem graça. Os pássaros parecem voar sem direção. As nuvens parecem perdidas.

E eu rezei pra que meu coração parasse de doer...

Levo a mão até o bolso da jaqueta, tirando um frasco pequeno. Apenas um pequeno frasco com um poder tão grande! Poder de libertar...

Coloco todo no resto do café, levo lentamente a boca, e bebo em um gole só.

Não tem como voltar atrás. E se tivesse, não voltaria.

As pessoas sempre se perguntaram... O que será que se passa pelos pensamentos nos nossos últimos minutos de vida? Bom, nos meus estão passando tudo que vivemos desde que nos conhecemos. Eu te amei dês do primeiro momento!

Quando ouvi sua voz naquela sala, senti meu coração disparar. Mesmo sem saber quem era o dono daquela voz, foi tudo tão assustadoramente fácil. Com um toque fez meu peito se aquecer, com um sorriso conseguiu me conquistar.

E com apenas um olhar Jay, eu te amei.

Amei em cada toque, em cada respiração. Amei em cada sorriso e em cada lagrima, em cada briga e em cada reconciliação, Amei até quando não devia!

Amei porque é simplesmente impossível não te amar.

E é com esse amor que vou deixando meus pensamentos...

Sinto minha vista embaçando e então fechos os meus olhos. A ultima coisa que vejo é seu sorriso, aquele que me diz que tudo ficara bem, e que ira cuidar de mim.

E eu rezei pra que meu coração parasse de doer...

Agora sinto que minhas orações foram atendidas, antes de ir sinto um leve sorriso brotando em meus lábios, depois de tanto tempo, um sorriso verdadeiro.

É Jay, espero que não fique zangado, mais eu prefiro morrer, do que viver incompleto.

Incompleto


End file.
